HunterXMagicXEidolon
by windyhurrice
Summary: *Chapter 4 up* Gomen if the character's personalities go way out! This is an altered version of the orignal version of HXH! New characters involved, more mysteries! Please R+R!!
1. GonXLeorioXWhite Mage?

Hunter X Magic X Eidolon  
  
Win (Author): Hiya minna-san! This is my first time writing a Hunter X Hunter fic, so go easy on me! I have always thought, how about mixing FF series and Hunter? Well, now let me present this fic!  
  
Dew (Assistant): We do not own Hunter X Hunter, they belong to Togashi-sensei! All magic, summon and other stuff belongs to Squaresoft and other RPG games! We only own three characters! A White, Black Mage and a Summoner!  
  
Win: Let me make this clear, characters from other FF/Rpg games *will not* appear in this fic! So if you're looking forward to cool Cloud Strife/ Happy Zidane Tribal/ Kind Yuna etc. are not here!  
  
Dew: Also, this fic may cause people to think: Is this a remake? No, it's not, Win nee-chan just altered the original version with more characters and that it has nothing to do with the exact version. Please do not flame us: Is this a make-up? Did Togashi-sensei present this in his manga? Etc.  
  
( ) = Author's personal comments  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 1: GonXLeorioXWhite Mage?  
  
"Ship to Hunter Exam, ship to Hunter Exam...." Gon aimlessly searched for the ship that leads him to the hunter exam place. A gentle breeze fell upon the docks of Whale Island. He then notices a small group of people are crowded in a corner. as he approached it, he saw a middle aged man (In a formal business suit) challenging a *declared* Hunter to a dual arm-wrestling.  
  
"Ready.... GO!!" announced the referee.  
  
Unfortunately, the middle-aged man lost. Everyone was about to go back to their own business and a voice was heard.  
  
"Can I challenge you?" A young boy about Gon's age came up to the hunter. He has a pair of blue goggles with a big white feather attached to it, covered his marron-brown head(Not red hair, and if I mean red, I mean blood red, not orange). A yellow scarf (Vvvery long), a black &White tile cowboy scarf that is tied from right shoulder to left waist that covered his dark green sleeve-less suit. Blue jeans to his knees, white runners, brown gloves and a bandage around his right arm, carrying a biege bag (The one like Kurapika's during the hunter exam) on his left shoulder.  
  
Everyone laughed at his comment. The Hunter went over to him, "Kid, listen up, you're too young to take a challenge like this." The crowd laughed even harder. Gon didn't like the state of this boy is in.   
  
The boy replied, "Very well, I see this hunter is a coward." And left. The hunter got mad at the boy's remark and decides to chase him. But as he turned a corner, the boy was gone.  
  
Gon, wondering both where the ship to the exam is, and how that middle-aged man was doing, searched for him. He saw him lying there on the ground. He went towards the middle-aged man to see if he was ok. He was ok, alright, but was actually hungry. Gon quickly pulled out an apple.  
  
~**~  
  
"Oji-san [1]!!!" Gon followed and called out to the middle-aged man. The man however was running away from him. But he stopped, called back and yelled, " If you want to know what ship to go, stop following me, go to the docks at 2:00 pm today!!  
  
"Arigatou[2] Oji-san!!!!" The green kid smiled and went straight to the docks. This must mean.....meet him in the docks at 2:00pm. He looked at his watch: 1 hour left. He decided to have a quick walk around the town. Meanwhile, The middle-aged man muttered, "I'm not what you call Oji-san!" Leorio angrily stomped his way to the docks.  
  
Gon, skipping happily because he finally know which ship, turned to a corner and bumped into someone. It was the kid that asked for the wrestling challenge earlier today.   
  
"Ah!" Gon pointed at him.  
  
"Yes?" the boy stared at him.  
  
"Ah...." Gon stared at him. "Gomen[3]...."  
  
"It's ok, by any chance, do you know where the ship that leads to the hunter exam is?" the boy asked formally.  
  
"I dunno...but I know someone that does! If you come with me, he'll show us!" Gon smiled at the lad.  
  
"Oh..." The boy stared at Gon.  
  
"Oh, I'm Gon, 12 years old! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" He said in one breath as he offered his hand.  
  
"....Fenix....I'm 12 years old too," the boy shaked Gon's hand.  
  
~**~  
  
"He's late," Leorio walked back and forth in front of the hunter ship. 'Should I just leave him? But I don't want to owe any depth to him since he gave me that apple....Arghhhh!!!' A sight cut through his thoughts. It was the hunter that beat him at arm-wrestling today. Pay back time.  
  
~**~  
  
"...And that's when you came up!" Gon chatted happily with his new friend. Fenix nodded in silence.  
  
"But why did you want to challenge him?" Gon innocently asked.  
  
"....He's not a quali-" Fenix was cut off.  
  
"There you are you brat!" It was the Hunter in arm-wrestling.   
  
Gon anxiously turned to Fenix. Fenix turned to the Hunter and stared at him.  
  
"...Anything I can do for you?" Fenix replied.  
  
"Yes! You're gonna pay for what you did this morning!!"  
  
"...What did I do?"  
  
" You!"  
  
"A friendly word of notice, your back's on fire," Fenix pointed at the Hunter.  
  
"You think I'm gonna fall for that kind of trick!?"  
  
"It's true Oji-san! Look!" Gon was startled.  
  
"Wha-? Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!!!" The Hunter screamed.  
  
Nearly everyone on the docks stared at him. Water was thrown at his back.  
  
As the Hunter finally calmed down, he went towards the duo, "I'm gonna get you for this! Thump!"  
  
Leorio gave a knock out punch at the Hunter and fell unconscious. He searched through the pockets of this 'Hunter' and found the hunter liscense card. And crushed it. "If I weren't so hungry, I would have won you at arm-wrestling!" Leorio yelled.  
  
"Ah....so he's fake?" Gon turned to a nodding Fenix. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well....I just sensed it?" Fenix answered. "By the way, what time are we due to be in the ship?"  
  
"Ah...." was the reply from Gon and Leorio.  
  
"......-_-;;" Fenix stared at them.  
  
~**~  
  
Kurapika sat in the deck of the ship. He scanned his surroundings and looked over at a corner where the trio was panting heavily.  
  
"...pff...pff...made it!" Leorio was nearly out of breath.  
  
"At least we made it!" Gon smiled.  
  
Fenix nodded in agreement and scanned his surroundings.  
  
"Thank you Oji-san for everything!" Gon turned to Leorio.  
  
"Stop calling me Oji-san! Call me Leorio!" Leorio fumed.  
  
"Hai~~~!!!" Gon turned to Fenix. "Leorio, this is Fenix!"  
  
Fenix turned to Leorio, "Nice to meet you Leorio-san, I'm Fenix. Gon-kun-"  
  
"You can both call me Gon!" Gon declared.  
  
Fenix stared, but ignored Gon's remark,"Gon-kun, Leorio-san, Thank you both," and left them. The ship set sail and the captain of the ship watched from afar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1-Oji-san: Uncle, or Mr.  
  
2-Arigatou: Thanks/ Thank you.  
  
3-Gomen: Sorry.  
  
Win: That's the prelude really, how Gon met Fenix and Leorio at the start. Fenix, you can pronouce it in two sounds or Fee-nic-su. If you are wondering when the black mage and the summoner will come out, let's see....(Stares at the sky)  
  
Dew: Next chapter possibly-summoner, third/ fourth chapter possibly-Black Mage +Killua.  
  
Win: Please note my characters mightn't show off any abilities until later in the story, especially the white mage and summoner. But the Black mage is way, completely different. Oh, a hint, a spoiled spunky princess.  
  
Dew: Please be kind to review! We apologise if this is a short chapter! Ja ne! 


	2. Your Aim?XDangerXFire?

Hunter X Magic X Eidolon  
  
Win (Author): Hiya minna-san! This is my first time writing a Hunter X Hunter fic, so go easy on me! I have always thought, how about mixing FF series and Hunter? Well, now let me present this fic!  
  
Dew (Assistant): We do not own Hunter X Hunter, they belong to Togashi-sensei! All magic, summon and other stuff belongs to Squaresoft and other RPG games! We only own three characters! A White, Black Mage and a Summoner!  
  
Win: Let me make this clear, characters from other FF/Rpg games *will not* appear in this fic! So if you're looking forward to cool Cloud Strife/ Happy Zidane Tribal/ Kind Yuna etc. are not here!  
  
Dew: Also, this fic may cause people to think: Is this a remake? No, it's not, Win nee-chan just altered the original version with more characters and that it has nothing to do with the exact version. Please do not flame us: Is this a make-up? Did Togashi-sensei present this in his manga? Etc.  
  
( ) = Author's personal comments  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Your Aim?XDangerXFire?  
  
"Arigatou[1] Captain!" Gon shook the ship captain's hand. They have already landed in the next dock-Dolle's port. The sky was bright with seagulls roaming about.  
  
"No, thank you! Infact thank you all! I'm surprised you and your friends were able to take care of that monster," the Captain replied.  
  
{FlashBack}  
  
"Matte[2]!!!" Gon called. Fenix was walking away from him. They were inside the corridors of the ship which had set sail for 2 hours already. Fenix stopped and turned to Gon.  
  
"Why do you keep on following me?" Fenix questioned.  
  
"Cause you keep avoiding me!" Gon replied. "Did I do something wrong??"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"If not, why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"I'm not avoiding you, I'm trying to find the Captain of this ship-in private."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind." Fenix quickened up his pace to find the Captain.  
  
"Wait!" Gon ran after him.  
  
~**~  
  
Deck of Ship. The sun was shining brightly. The Captain of the ship was walking around to observe every single contestant.  
  
'How many are gonna make it through this year?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Wait!!" Gon yelled after Fenix. It appears they just got on the deck. The Captain glanced over at the kids-coming in his direction.  
  
"Greetings Captain, I suggest you leave the people behind who felt they couldn't survive the next danger," Fenix formally burst out.  
  
"You are?" the Captain narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Gomen nasai[3], but please keep my words in mind. I do not want see death," Fenix announced.  
  
"Death?" a person from the crowd stood up. "Hey kid, what prove have you got to say that there will be danger coming?"  
  
"It's true!" Gon stared at both the person and the Captain. "There's a harsh wind blowing, the current's strong and the seagulls told me to be careful!!"  
  
"You can understand the seagull's language?" The captain asked.  
  
Gon turned to the sea and the seagulls, "Not everything...but..." An image of Jin came in the Captain's head.  
  
'So...this day finally came.....' the captain thought and smiled.  
  
~**~  
  
"Well, who's left?" The captain glanced at the remaing contestants. There were four left. "4 eh? Not bad, that prediction of yours came true kid," He looked at Fenix.  
  
Fenix's word came true. There was a small storm that happened where everyone suffered. After that storm, Fenix mentioned that the next danger involve's Gon's words. Hearing this, all contestants left. Now there was four remaining.  
  
"How did you know there was a strong storm? After that everyone quickly ran for the life boats and departed," Gon turned to Fenix. "Sensed again?"  
  
Fenix nodded.  
  
"Well, your names?" The Captain scanned through them, one by one.  
  
"I'm Leorio." "I'm Gon!!" "I'm Kurapika..." "...Fenix....."  
  
"Well, why do you want to become hunters?" The Captain asked.  
  
"I want to become a hunter just like my father! I want to know what a Hunter's work is like!" Gon was the first to answer the question.  
  
"Hey Gon! You shouldn't answer his questions!" Leorio exclaimed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's none of his business! For me, it's a matter of honor!"  
  
"I agree with this guy," Kurapika announced.  
  
"Hey, were you never told to respect your elders? It's Leorio-san!" Leorio turned to Kurapika.  
  
"Either you like it or not, if you disobey my orders, you must get off this ship," the Captain looked at the four.  
  
"!?" Was Leorio and Kurapika's reactions.  
  
"It's hard to judge contestants since there are so many people, so put away your mistrust and answer my questions since it is I who decides either you go to the entrance exams or not."  
  
All of them hesitated. The Captain stared at everyone of them, Fenix the longest.  
  
"...I'm a survivor of the Kuruta Clan," Kurapika stepped forward. "Four years ago, my relatives and friends were killed by thieves. I want to become a Hunter to capture the Genei Ryodan."  
  
"Hey! Who said it was your turn to answer questions!?" Leorio looked at Kurapika.  
  
"What about you?" the Captain stared at Leorio.  
  
"Me? I do it for Money!! Money is everything! A great House, a classy car, the best alcohol, everything in life can be bought with money!!"  
  
"And yourse-" Before the Captain could finish his words, Fenix walked away to the door. "If it's your duty to judge us as well as being a good captain, well, I suggest you to prepare yourself, your men and your ship....because something's coming," with that, he went for the deck.  
  
~**~  
  
"Ca...Captain!!" one of the men screamed.   
  
"What's up!?" The Captain went up to the deck to mainly follow Fenix and his words. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio followed too.  
  
A Huge sea monster, possibly a giant octopus of somesort, was found on the left side of the ship. This was the main cause of the storm. The captain ran back to the controlling room to move the ship. Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Fenix stayed on the deck.  
  
"^_^ Kewl!!!" Gon looked at it with joy.  
  
"How can you say 'cool' in a situation like this!!??" Leorio yelled.  
  
"I agree with Leorio," Kurapika said.  
  
"Hey! It's Leorio-san! Leorio-SAN!!!"  
  
"Stop yelling and prepare yourselves!!!" Fenix shouted.  
  
The tenatacles of the octopus went for the heroes. Gon used his fishing rod and threw the line at the top of the ship and dragged himself there. Kurapika simply dodged out of the way and the same with Fenix. Leorio, unluckily got caught around the waist. The octopus tightened its grip on Leorio.  
  
"Dammit!" Leorio exclaimed. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed the tentacle. As soon as the tentacle loosen Leorio, Gon swung himself towards Leorio's direction, catching him along the way and both landing back on the ground.   
  
"Watch out!" Kurapika yelled.  
  
Another tentacle aimed for Gon and Leorio. Suddenly, flames appeared on the tentacle.  
  
" !!! " Gon, Leorio and Kurapika looked at the burnt tentacle anxiously. The fire went wild from the tip of the tentacle and to the head, then the body and lastly through the whole creature. Since the octopus couldn't withstand the heat any longer, it collapsed and fell back deep into the ocean.  
  
"Whoa! What happened!?" Gon exclaimed.  
  
The trio looked everywhere, Fenix came to their direction. "Are you alright Leorio-san!?" he examined the injuries.  
  
"Did you see that? That fire was awesome! I wonder why that happened?" Gon asked Fenix curiously.   
  
"...Maybe it's something unexplained in the sea?" Fenix scratched his head.  
  
"........" Kurapika narrowed his eyes at Fenix.  
  
The captain watched from afar and stared at Fenix. A small curve was formed in his lips. "So, then this must be reported to the council," He said.  
  
~**~  
  
{Back to reality}  
  
"Hah, but really we didn't do anything, fire just appeared in the octopus!" Gon smiled.  
  
"Hahaha, well then let me give you all four one special service, " the Captain announced.  
  
"Special service?" Kurapika repeated.  
  
The Captain pointed to a tree which was on top of a mountain. "That way will lead you one step closer to the Hunter Entrance exam."  
  
"Arigatou!" Gon waved goodbye to the Captain. The four went to the centre square and looked at a public map. In the background, the Captain thought to himself. "Don't worry Jin, your son's a good kid."  
  
~**~  
  
"I'm gonna follow the Captain's directions!" Gon declared.  
  
"Hey Gon, you shouldn't believe everything a stranger says!" Leorio told him.  
  
"Well I'm sure there's a reason he said that! Are you coming Fenix?" Gon smiled at Fenix. Fenix nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna go by bus, guess that's our journey over together," said Leorio.  
  
"Unfortunatley, it could be a trap Leorio," Kurapika exclaimed.  
  
"That's it," Leorio sighed and turned to Kurapika. "When are you gonna learn manners? That is shameful to the Kuruta clan."   
  
"!!" Kurapika glared at Leorio. "Take that back Leorio!"  
  
"Apologise to me first!" Leorio took out his dagger.  
  
Kurapika took out his Katana.  
  
"Matte!" Everyone turned to look at Fenix. "What's the point of getting injured here? Why don't you test yourselves out when you are competiting in the exam?"  
  
"Kid! This is none of your business! Besides, this is a fight for honor!" Leorio scolded him.  
  
"I agree with him Leorio!" Gon stared at Leorio and Kurapika. "Let's just make up and go to the exams together!"  
  
"You too Gon!? ....." Leorio put his dagger away and took his suitcase, turned his back to them. "I'll see you all in the Hunter exams, bye," and left without settling the score.  
  
"...Kurapika?" Gon turned to Kurapika, who was putting his Katana back in his bag.  
  
"...Keep out of my business..." Kurapika left both Gon and Fenix and went on his own direction too.  
  
Gon was about to go after Kurapika, but Fenix stopped him. "They just need to calm down, don't worry it's not your fault."  
  
Gon turned to Fenix, sighed and then smiled, "I guess so."  
  
With that, the duo left for the tree, Leorio left for the buses and Kurapika...  
  
~**~  
  
Kurapika walked around the docks to calm himself. 'It is really my fault?' he thought. As he turned to a corner, he saw a church. He decided to go in, he knew he shouldn't waste anymore time, but just went inside aimlessly.  
  
Inside the church, he sat down on one of the benches and stared at a statue. The statue was a lady, holding a rod with one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, wearing a robe.  
  
"May the blessings of the Holy Summoner- Sei be with you," A priest's voice was heard from afar.   
  
Kurapika looked in the priest's direction. He was talking to a man? Kurapika thought.  
  
"Have a safe journey, Kaworu-sama." the priest repeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Win: That's Chapter 2 done!  
  
[1]: Arigatou-Thanks  
  
[2]: Matte- Wait  
  
[3]: Gomen Nasai-Sorry/ I'm sorry  
  
Win: Sorry if that was confusing, and I did tell you I altered it! Plus, I know it was too long.  
  
Dew: Next Chapter- Will Kurapika and Leorio be friends again? Will the 4 be united? Or is it five? Who is this Kaworu? Is he competiting for the Hunter Exam as well?  
  
Win + Dew: Join us in the next chapter! Ja! ^_^ 


	3. KurapikaXSummonerXMeet Again

Hunter X Magic X Eidolon  
  
Win (Author): Hiya minna-san! This is my first time writing a Hunter X Hunter fic, so go easy on me! I have always thought, how about mixing FF series and Hunter? Well, now let me present this fic!  
  
Dew (Assistant): We do not own Hunter X Hunter, they belong to Togashi-sensei! All magic, summon and other stuff belongs to Squaresoft and other RPG games! We only own three characters! A White, Black Mage and a Summoner!  
  
Win: Let me make this clear, characters from other FF/Rpg games *will not* appear in this fic! So if you're looking forward to cool Cloud Strife/ Happy Zidane Tribal/ Kind Yuna etc. are not here!  
  
Dew: Also, this fic may cause people to think: Is this a remake? No, it's not, Win nee-chan just altered the original version with more characters and that it has nothing to do with the exact version. Please do not flame us: Is this a make-up? Did Togashi-sensei present this in his manga? Etc.  
  
( ) = Author's personal comments  
  
' ' = A person thinking.  
  
" "= A person talking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: KurapikaXSummonerXMeet Again  
  
"May the blessings of the Holy Summoner-Sei, be with you," The priest told the other person.   
  
Kurapika looked at them from his side. He was inside a church, only two or three people sat on other benches. The priest was talking to a guy near the top. He stared at the priest, then at the guy.   
  
The guy has a red bandana that covered his forehead, short brown-black hair, navy jacket covering his black turtle neck shirt. Navy trousers that is worn to the ankle, black shoes. A light-blue bag (Quite similar to Kurapika's) on his left shoulder.  
  
"May you have a safe journey, Kaworu-sama," the priest left the guy.   
  
Kaworu. Is that his name? Kurapika wondered. As if the guy named Kaworu knew, he turned to look at Kurapika and smiled. Kurapika just stared back blankly. The guy came over to Kurapika and smiled with black eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" was the word that came out of Kurapika's mouth.  
  
"Heheh...I mean why are you staring at me like that? And... you looked puzzled. Want to talk about it?" the guy offered.  
  
"....No...."  
  
"....Really? I guess, none-of-your-business type eh? Well, I know it's none of my business to butt into yours but - Let me tell you one thing, carrying a burden all by yourself isn't good, share it with your friends, either if it makes a difference or not, at least they can try and help you and they'll be there for you too."  
  
Kurapika hesitated and thought for a moment. As Kaworu was about to leave, he called, ".......I was quarreling with another person..."  
  
The guy turned back, "Uh-huh?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure, we've just met, and I think it was my fault.....but it doesn't mean that person isn't responsible either."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to apologise. I've been given a chance but I wasn't so calm then......"  
  
"Heheheh......Is that - a girlfriend?" Kaworu smiled at Kurapika's shocked face.  
  
"HE'S A GUY!" Kurapika yelled and the whole church could hear him. "...opps..." he blushed.  
  
The guy laughed quietly, "Well, maybe if you just go out and say it to him. Just say you're sorry for what you've done, I'm sure he'll do the same!"  
  
"Uh, really?" Kurapika wondered.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you, that way if anything bad happens, I'll stay with you and explain to him that you're truely sorry."  
  
"....Thanks, " Kurapika smiled.   
  
"Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself!" Kaworu exclaimed. "I'm Kaworu, nice to meet you," He held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Kurapika, nice to meet you too," and shaked Kaworu's hand.  
  
~**~  
  
On Leorio's side.......  
  
'I'm wondering if it WAS my fault.....no, he started it first!' Leorio kicked a can. In the background he hear voices.  
  
"Hey, it's said the buses don't take you to the direct exam entrance!" said one person.  
  
"What!? So it's a trap to eliminate candidates!?" the other person replied.  
  
".........." hearing this, Leorio decides to go and find Gon and Fenix.  
  
~**~  
  
In the woods of a mountain. Gon and Fenix were walking towards the top. Gon was talking to Fenix about hoping Leorio and Kurapika were both with them. Fenix on the other hand replied, "Don't worry, they'll catch up."  
  
"I hope so too-" Before Gon could finish his words, Leorio's voice was heard.   
  
"Oi[1]! Gon! Fenix!" Leorio yelled.  
  
"Leorio!" Gon was surprised but happy. Leorio reached them panting heavily. Fenix held out a handkerchief to Leorio. "Arigatou[2]......" Leorio replied.  
  
"......Finally got it worked out hn?" Fenix asked Leorio.  
  
"Wha-?" was Leorio's answer.  
  
"Nevermind," Fenix announced.  
  
Gon smiled both at Leorio's reaction and the way Fenix asked. As he looked below him, he saw two figures coming their way. "Kurapika?" he called.  
  
~**~  
  
"You're a.....summoner?" Kurapika asked his new company, Kaworu. They were in the same woods as Gon and they both were heading to the top.   
  
"Hai[3] Kurapika-Kun," Kaworu exclaimed. "But I'm just a beginner, and I'm applying for the hunter exam too."  
  
"....You don't really look like a summoner....but why do you need to go to the hunter exam?"  
  
"Ahahaha! It's better off wearing these clothes, they're comfortable and I can act faster in battle. My summoner outfit looks kind of stand out in public and it gets in the way during fast actions. As for why I'm applying for the Hunter Exam, there's two reasons. One I cannot say and the other one is that I can use the Hunter liscence instead of revealing I'm a summoner."  
  
"oh...."  
  
"Kurapika!" a voice was heard above them.  
  
Kurapika and Kaworu looked above them - revealing Gon, Leorio and Fenix. Gon was waving at them, Fenix with little expressions as always and Leorio just looked the other way.  
  
Kaworu smiled at Kurapika. Kurapika nodded and went up to Leorio.  
  
"Gomen nasai[4] Leorio-san," Kurapika looked at Leorio.  
  
"....Ah don't mention it! I take back from what I said about your clan before. All of them. I apologise too. You can call me Leorio," Leorio replied.  
  
Kurapika smiled back. Gon was happy to see them both made up and Fenix just stared at them both. Kaworu went towards them and turned to Kurapika. "It worked right?"  
  
Kurapika nodded.  
  
"Are you a friend of Kurapika's?" Gon asked Kaworu innocently.  
  
"I guess you can say that.....?" Kaworu looked at Kurapika. Kurapika nodded, "He's applying for the Hunter exam too."  
  
"Really!? Well, in that case I'm Gon!" Gon waved at Kaworu.  
  
"Hello Gon-Kun, I'm Kaworu."  
  
Fenix stepped forward, "I'm Fenix, nice to meet you Kaworu-sama."  
  
"Jeez, you are so polite Fenix!" Leorio exclaimed. "Hiya, I'm Leorio, you can call me Leorio."  
  
"Hai, nice to meet you all, Gon-kun, Fenix-kun, Leorio-san," Kaworu smiled at all of them.  
  
"Not another Fenix!" groaned Leorio.  
  
"I thought you were the one that asked for manners," Kurapika teased.   
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So! It's five people! Our aim: to the top!" Gon pointed at the tree. Everyone agreed and walked on.  
  
In the background, an unknown figure was following them.   
  
~**~  
  
Near the top of the mountain. Gon and Co. were in a place full of abandoned-like buildings. Gon and Fenix were in the front, Leorio, Kaworu and Kurapika in between them, were all behind the kids.  
  
"Bah! What's this!? There's no one out here!" Leorio complaint.  
  
"Shh!" Fenix commented.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"However, there's alot of people here," Kurapika mentioned.  
  
"Yes, let's keep our guards up," Kaworu insisted.  
  
"Huh? How did you know all these things?" Leorio looked anxiously around him.  
  
"Don't you hear the sound of clothing everywhere?" Kurapika sighed.  
  
"Yeah! And the sound of cloth scraping too!" Gon added.  
  
"They're trying to hide!" Fenix scanned his surroundings.  
  
"Well, unfortunately I'm a normal guy!" Leorio tried to hear things around him.  
  
Kaworu laughed to himself on this. But then, he turned to where the whole group was looking. There was an old woman, holding a staff, standing in front of a masked crowd. (Everybody in the crowd wears a mask.) The crowd was chanting 'Doki, Doki[5]'.  
  
"....grrrr....Doki, doki, enough!" Leorio yelled with impatience. "What's up with all this chanting!?"  
  
"This could be a hunter test like the one on the ship," Fenix commented. With this, Leorio calmed down a little. He turned to the others. "Test?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Hahaha.....this is interesting..." The old woman narrowed her eyes at Fenix. Fenix just gave her back a plain stare. The old woman then turned to look at everyone and opened her eyes widely, "The exciting quiz of two answers!!"  
  
Everyone stared at her with anime sweatdrops on their heads. (Except for Gon and Fenix though.) "Well? You all want to pass this town and go to the tree right? If you succeed, you'll pass the right path. If you fail, the other path leads to you to the terrifying reigns of monsters," the old woman explained. "So, I'll ask you one question and you'll have to answer in 5 seconds. You can only answer in 1 or 2."  
  
"Matte[6]! Does that mean one question for all of us? Does that mean if he failed in answering that question, we're all doomed!?" Leorio pointed at Kurapika, who glared at him.  
  
"Not very likely, the fact that you disqualify us is more realistic, that makes me sick," Kurapika commented and got into a fight with Leorio.  
  
"Yet, If one of us knows the answer, the other ones will gain too, pretty cool huh?" Gon smiled at them both and they stopped. "Ah...that's true but.." Leorio turned to Gon.  
  
"But it doesn't matter, cause we've got five people all together, the chances we will win would be high," Fenix commented.  
  
"Not five but four," The old woman told them.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Gon asked.  
  
The old woman turned to Kaworu. "You're a summoner right?" Kaworu hesitated, but answered, "What makes you think I am one?"  
  
"Ha! I've been a Judge of the small hunter tests every year! I can tell what kind of person you are right away just by judging you! So what's the answer?"  
  
"....Hai, Summoner desu[7]."  
  
"Well, you're free to go, but I have to ask your friends a question first. You'll follow behind them then."  
  
Everyone was concerned. Leorio was unsastisfied with this, "Hey! Why the hell does he gets to have free access!?" he pointed at Kaworu, which made Kurapika furious. Kaworu just made an I-don't-know-sorry-look.  
  
"He's a summoner, other judges might have him take the test too, but I, I think he deserves to get pass just freely in my test!" The old woman told Leorio. "Because when he applied to become a summoner, I'm sure he did this kind of test before right?" she turned to Kaworu.  
  
Kaworu replied, "Well....something similar, but-"  
  
"No buts, or I'll disqualify you," she stared at him. Kaworu was immediately silenced.  
  
"A summoner eh?" A voice appeared behind the group.  
  
~**~  
  
Everyone turned backwards to see who it was. It was a man with red hair, green suit, and two swords tied on his back. He smirked and looked at everyone, then at Kaworu.  
  
"Ha! That must mean you'll only find me in the right path!" The man smirked at Kaworu. Leorio was angered by this. Kurapika give him a warning look-calm yourself down. Kaworu smiled, "We'll see then."  
  
The man wasn't happy to hear this but he then turned to the old woman, "I'll answer the questions first! Sorry boys! I overheard everything at the port!" He looked over at Gon and the others.  
  
'Grrr...but that way, we'll hear what kind of question that the old woman will ask...' Leorio thought.  
  
The old woman looked at the man, "Here's the question, your mother and your girlfriend are both captives of a demon. You can only save one. 1.Your mother, 2.Your girlfriend. Which do you choose?"  
  
Nearly everyone was shocked to hear this. The man thought to himself quietly, then answered, "1.Mother."  
  
"Why did you choose that?" the old woman asked him.  
  
"Because a mother is unique, a girlfriend is not!"  
  
"....Pass this way then," the old woman opened the path for him.  
  
Before the guy left, he turned to the group, "HA! I'll be preparing my traps just for you all!"  
  
As soon as the guy left, Leorio wasn't too satisfied with the questions asked by the Judge.  
  
"Bah! What kind of a question is that!? There's no right or wrong answer with that kind of question!" Leorio headed backwards. "I'm leaving!"  
  
"If you leave, you will be disqualfied," The old woman stopped him. She turned to the group, "So do you accept our quiz? 1. Accept, 2.Refuse."  
  
"1. Accept!" Both Kurapika and Fenix yelled.   
  
"Nani!?[8]" Leorio groaned.  
  
"Halt! I don't want to hear anymore conversations! Any useless words said from now on will be disqualified!" The old woman announced and then thought to herself, 'It looks like the cat-eyed boy and the other one understands!' She turned to look at everyone, "If your son and daughter were kidnapped and you can only save one, which will you save? 1. Your daughter, 2. Your son? ....5.....4....."  
  
As the woman was counting, Leorio went over to a pile of dump and found himself a wooden thick stick. He went over to the woman and thinking to himself in fury, 'Count Grandma! Count! Count to the last moments of your life!'  
  
"...2.....1.....there it is! It's over!" The old woman announced. Gon, Fenix and Kaworu just stood there while Leorio was about to hit the old woman, Kurapika blocked his attack with his katana.  
  
"Leorio, we won!" Kurapika told him.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Silence was the answer!"   
  
Leorio was shocked to hear this. Fenix picked up, "As you said, this quiz has no right or wrong answer, and the rule is to answer with 1 or 2."  
  
"So we can't answer. So the solution is silence," Kurapika put a finger on his lips, imitating the silence pose.  
  
"But, the other guy! He-!!" Leorio was cut off by Fenix, "No one told him it was the correct answer. He was told to go, but..."  
  
"...But I've heard him shouting a while back there as soon as he left for that path. Surely he must have been devoured by some kind of monster, that mustn't be the right path," Kurapika finished.  
  
"Correct," The old woman smiled and looked over at a door were her people were trying to open. "That's the right path and after a two hours walk, you'll reach the top."  
  
Leorio threw away his stick and went over to the Judge, "Gomen nasai Grandama..."  
  
"Why? For what?" She smiled at him. "It's because I wanted to meet guys like you so I accepted this job. Hang on and you'll all become good hunters. There's no need to be sorry." She then turned to Kaworu, "Oh Summoner Kaworu, forgive my rudeness before this. I was trying to judge you and your friends. Also if it was you how will you answer it?"  
  
"Me? If it was a test, I'd do the same but, in reality I would have thought about what Gon is thinking now...." He looked over at Gon and everyone followed.  
  
Gon stared back, "Huh? me? Well, I was thinking if that kind of a day comes, and if I have to choose, what WILL I do?" Everyone was then affected by his comment. Gon ran through the door, Kurapika and Leorio followed him. Fenix and Kaworu stayed behind.  
  
"That's the true meaning of this quiz right?" Fenix stared at the Judge and then left for the others.   
  
"He's a special kid," Kaworu mentioned to the old woman.   
  
"Yes definitely, Kaworu-sama," She turned to look at him. "You still haven't answer my question yet. You've been a summoner for 1/2 a year now, so how will you answer?"  
  
".....I guess, I'll reply: I'll try to save as many as I can. Either good or bad. We need the harmony."  
  
"Yes, good luck to you, Kaworu-sama," The Judge smiled at him.  
  
"May the blessings of Sei be with you," Kaworu formally parted and hurried to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Oi-hey  
  
2. Arigatou-Thanks  
  
3. Hai-Yes  
  
4.Gomen nasai-Sorry/ I'm sorry  
  
5.Doki- Heartbeat/Thump, Thump  
  
6. Matte-Wait  
  
7. Desu-I am  
  
8. Nani-What  
  
Win: Whoa! That's chapter 3 done!!  
  
Dew: For people to pronounce Kaworu, 1.Ka-wo-ru or 2.Ka-o-ru  
  
Win & Dew: Next chapter- Black mage and Killua(Yes, Killua) will meet and go to the exam together! Ja ne! 


	4. PrincessXJourneyXAssassin

Hunter X Magic X Eidolon  
  
Win (Author): Hiya minna-san! This is my first time writing a Hunter X Hunter fic, so go easy on me! I have always thought, how about mixing FF series and Hunter? Well, now let me present this fic!  
  
Dew (Assistant): We do not own Hunter X Hunter, they belong to Togashi-sensei! All magic, summon and other stuff belongs to Squaresoft and other RPG games! We only own three characters! A White, Black Mage and a Summoner!  
  
Win: Let me make this clear, characters from other FF/Rpg games *will not* appear in this fic! So if you're looking forward to cool Cloud Strife/ Happy Zidane Tribal/ Kind Yuna etc. are not here!  
  
Dew: Also, this fic may cause people to think: Is this a remake? No, it's not, Win nee-chan just altered the original version with more characters and that it has nothing to do with the exact version. Please do not flame us: Is this a make-up? Did Togashi-sensei present this in his manga? Etc.  
  
( ) = Author's personal comments  
  
' ' = A person thinking.  
  
" "= A person talking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: PrincessXJourneyXAssassin  
  
Midday. A girl with light blue hair, tied into a ponytail with a gold hair ornament, dressed in a dark blue coat that covered her purple turtle-neck dress which is down halfway above her knees. She had white boots up to halfway below her knees and white gloves to her wrist. Her sleeves of the dark blue coat was tied up with long red ribbons that the sleeve was now tied up over her elbow.   
  
She was on the deck of the ship and sighed. She stared at the sky with her purple eyes. Terrible memories of her past flushed through her mind. When was it? It was 2 months ago now, she believed. Yes, she would not have forgotten what have happened to her, what her sister did to her.  
  
(FlashBack}  
  
Morning. A girl with light blue hair in her royal light violet garments ran inside the halls of a castle-like palace. She opened a gigantic door in front of her, which revealed a large dining room filled with a large table of food. As she stepped a bit closer to the table, her actions were stopped by a voice.  
  
"My gosh Princess! It's not time for lunch yet!" an old servant scolded her.  
  
"Whatever gramps, I'm just a LITTLE hungry, surely, having dinner before everyone else isn't that bad!" With that, she skipped happily around the table.  
  
"Pr-princess!" the servant tries to stop her.  
  
Unfortunately, the princess tried every bit of the food in each dish. When she was about to reach for another dish, she drew her hands away. It was a dish of peppers - which she hated the most. After a few more bites from other dishes, she went and sat on her father's chair. It was the largest chair that was placed at the top of the room, which was decorated beautifully. "Ah~ this is like in Heaven~~" she dreamed.  
  
"Pr-princess! What are you doing!? You're sitting in His Majesty's chair!" the servant stammered and went up next to her.  
  
"Ah whatever Gramps! It'll be MY chair in no time!" she smirked.  
  
"Halt!" A voice was cut through into their converstion.  
  
A girl with the same short light blue hair down to her neck came inside the room. She was wearing her royal garments too, a white-creamy dress, white boots and white gloves. She had a silvery crown ornament placed on her hair. The only difference between these two girls were the colour of their eyes, and this one had green eyes.  
  
She went over to her sister, with a white mage servant following her. The white mage servant was wearing robes of cream and red, and had long curly purple hair down to her shoulders, red eyes. (Not Kuruta clan, nothing to do with that ^_^;; ) The sister with green eyes looked at the other one.  
  
"Oh my dear sister! What are you doing in father's chair!?" She asked.  
  
"Bah! Look, Lucia! This will be MY chair in no time! That's an of course! I'm more beautiful looking that you! I'm smarter and stronger than you! I'm...." The older sister chanted.  
  
"My dear sister, it seems you must have misunderstood," the younger one replied.  
  
"What?" The older one stared at her.   
  
"Explain it to her, Aria-sama," Lucia turned to the white mage. "Hai[1], Princess Lucia," Aria then turned to the older sister.  
  
"Lumina-sama, the council today declared that the next person to rule the Kingdom would be Lucia-sama."  
  
"Huh?" the older one was slightly confused.  
  
"Another words, your right to throne has been cancelled, making you no longer of a princess."  
  
"..........." Lumina stared blankly at them.  
  
"..........." she continued to stare.  
  
"..........." the screen gets closer to her face.  
  
"WHAT!?" she stammered.  
  
"As Aria-san have said, you're no longer a princess, the council have it announced this morning. You are now, an EX-princess," Lucia smirked at her.  
  
"What!? But Why!?"  
  
"Oh? Why eh? Well, what have you done that is beneficial to our Kingdom!?" Lucia moved towards Lumina. "You skip magic lessons everyday! You eat what you only like or don't when you dislike! You misbehave in front of other people! You never listen to other people's opinions! Did you actually think this kind of spoiled brat can rule over our kingdom!?" Lumina stepped backwards whenever Lucia moved towards her.   
  
"Hey! Watch your mouth! Besides, when the danger comes, I'll shape up!" Lumina told her.  
  
"That kind of lazy attitude is what it'll destroy our kingdom!" Lucia scolded her even more.  
  
"With that, our kingdom won't last a year," Aria added.  
  
"Maybe not even half a year..." the old servant finished.  
  
"Gramps! You too!?" Lumina was terrified. "No!! Father! I know there must be a mistake! I must find him!" she got off her chair.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Lucia blocked her path.  
  
"His Majesty was the actual one that supported this with the council," Aria told her.  
  
"No! It can't be true!" Lumina trembled.  
  
"Here's proof!" Lucia held out a purple wooden staff and a ball of fire was seen on the tip of it. She fired it at Lumina, who evaded it.  
  
Lumina turned to look at the mess the fire made, which was put out with water by Lucia's staff. She then turned to her younger sister. "That's! That's the-"  
  
"Staff of the four elemental magic (Fire, Water, Lightening and Earth) - Tetra staff," Lucia finished off for her. "As you see sister, this staff is only given to the person with the right to the throne. Your little magic tricks is no match compared to the power of this staff."  
  
"...............................Aw, come on, you can't be serious eh?" Lumina tried to play soft on her sister.  
  
"I'm very serious, here's a hint!" with that, Lucia blasted her sister out of the room with waves of water.  
  
"Lucia! I'm gonna get you for this!!!" Lumina yelled.  
  
{Back to Reality}  
  
Lumina sighed once more. It's been two months now, trying to find 'something' that would repel against her sister's attacks. She knew her sister was a white mage, and since she can control some black magic, she decides to train herself too. Lumina's a black mage herself, and surely a pure black mage's attack can crush a puny little black magic staff's effect. So, she will need to find something that knows White magic.  
  
The ship she was on, was arriving near a dock. Seagulls were roaming around the blue skies. "I'll have that Lucia scrubbing the toilets in no time!!" she furiously yelled standing on the far side near the sea. Just as she finished her sentence, she went falling down into the water. That was because a learning-sailor was piloting the ship, miscalculated and collided with the side of the stone walls of the dock, making the ship shake. As Lumina couldn't control her balance, she fell straight into the sea.  
  
~**~  
  
"Phew.....heh.....," Lumina tried to stand up. She was rescued by a passing worker.   
  
"Be careful next time, " The worker told the soaking girl.  
  
"Phew...yes.....thanks....I'll be careful next time.....(Once I get to be Queen, I'll make sure the death of that sailor will be painful....) " She stood up. "Thanks, buh-bye!" she waved to the worker and went up to the town.  
  
After she um, left the ship, she walked to the square. She was tired after that journey. An inn? But she has no money left. She firstly needed something that could keep her rich for eternity in order to find her 'wants'. She aimlessly walked around the square and then saw a few people crowding around a messege board.   
  
Maybe she could find something to work for to get paid? She walked over to have a closer look. Then, she saw it. The Hunter Exam! If you applied for it, and become a hunter, you could have free access of public uses!   
  
"This is what I'll need! Hunter Exam, here I come!" she whispered to herself - and another kid the same age as her said the same. They looked at each other. It was a boy, slightly taller than her, white-silvery hair, purple neck with a light violet shirt on top, purple shorts and runners, holding a cyan skateboard. (Ok, this is Killua)  
  
"Hmph, a girl like you applying for the hunter exam? Talk about childish acts..." he stared at her.  
  
"Wha!? At least I'm not the one looking childish apply for the exam!" she glared at him. He glared back too.   
  
"Fine, let's see who gets to the hunter entrance exam first then eh?" he taunted.  
  
"Okay with me, I just don't want to see a sight of someone banging on the door-'Let me in please! I'm here for the exams!' crying!" she teased back.   
  
They glared at each other for a while and then went their own ways.  
  
~**~  
  
Afternoon. Killua was taking shortcuts to the hunter entrance exam in the woods. As he approached near the main path, he saw a gang of people crowding around a family. There were about 5 -6 people in the gang, which were holding out knives and there were 3 in the family - father, mother and son. 'A robbery?' Killua presumed.  
  
It was not his nature to save, but his nature to kill. Yes, he was an assassin, a cold one, and has been thought to kill since the day he was born. But anyways, he decided to gave himself some 'excercise'. He leaped from the bushes and charged towards one of the thieves. And another dark shadow aiming for another thief, appeared at the same time as him. It was the girl he met in the port awhile ago.  
  
~**~  
  
"Go to hell!" Lumina yelled. She jump-kicked on the thief's back. The thief fell face on the ground. It was then she noticed Killua slashed another bandit. 'Grrrr......trying to take away my hero part eh?' she thought to herself.  
  
Two more bandits approached behind her and leaped at her. She dodged. Give them two fast fury punches in the face, finishing off with a kick. One of them got back up and Killua dashed towards him and stabbed him in the stomach. As he pulled out his hand blood bursted out from the body. Screaming was heard from the family.  
  
The other two thieves hesitated, but the one in front just dashed towards Killua with the knife in his hand, roaring and ready to kill. As the robber swung his knife, Killua caught it. The robber was shocked and Killua smirked. He broke the knife with force, kicked the thief in the stomach and the thief fell on the ground, face upwards. Killua give his 'cold assassin' look at the one who is now alive.  
  
The scared survivor started to run away and just as Killua was about to chase him, a ball of fire was shot passed him, and straight at the survivor's back. This burned him to death. Killua aimlessly looked everywhere then at Lumina. She was the one that casted the fireball.  
  
He then saw her walking towards the family but the family instead, went near him.  
  
"Oh great hero, thank you for saving us!!" They cried and bowed before him.  
  
"No need," Killua answered. The fact was he was just looking for excercise, and not for saving them.  
  
"Hey! I helped you guys too!!" Lumina announced as she walked towards them. She was actually looking for a hero part to play in.  
  
"Yes! We forgot! Oh Lady-sama, thank you for saving us all!" the father of the family announced.  
  
"Ah! Not-a bother! You can refer to me as 'The great Black mage'-" but before Lumina could finish her words, the family already left far away with the child waving at her. Then they really left.  
  
"OI[2]! I'm not finished yet!" she yelled and stamped furiously on the ground with her foot.  
  
Killua smirked at this and decided to head on. Lumina noticed this and called him, "Oi, Gramps!" she shouted and just as Killua turned around, she jump-kicked him on the face. (Ah! Hopes this won't leave a scar.....Gomen Killua fans....^_^;;)  
  
Killua fell face upwards on the ground and got back up, "Grrrr.......WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!!!!?????" he yelled at her, covering his face. "And what's GRAMPS!?" Anime veins appears on his head.  
  
"You've got that ugly white hair! Which means you're in your 60's!" she commented.  
  
"KISAMAAAAA[3]!!!! I'm 12 years old! OBA-SAN[4]!!!" he glared at her.  
  
"Oba-!!???" she turned as red as a tomato. "I'M 12 YEARS OLD TOO!!!!! WHAT THE HECK!!!??? YOU'RE SSSSOOOO RUDE!!!!!!!" she fumed.  
  
"Wha-!? But you've got white hair too!!!!" Killua pointed at her.  
  
"That's light-blue hair! LIGHT-BLUE!!!! Are you colour-blind or WHAT!?"  
  
"You're very annoying for a girl your age!!! All girls are annoying!"  
  
"YOU!!!!!" Lumina had it. Had enough. She took out her weapon. The one she used it to cast her spells. It was a shinobou. (For people that's not too sure what this is, it's sort of like a three/two-part rod with a chain/rope connecting the rods. Or, It's like Selphine's weapon from final fantasy VIII.)  
  
Killua immediately changed to his fighting stance. A gust of wind was blown through them. Just as Killua was about to leap on Lumina, he stopped and yelled, "Watch out! Behind your back!"   
  
"You honestly think I would fail for that kind of trick? Trying to catch me off-guard??" Lumina glared at him furiously. But a voice convinced her. It was a sound from somekind of monster. She slowly turned to look at it. It was like a gigantic bee-like insect, where liquid was dripping from its mouth( 'Gross,' Killua thought). It headed for her.  
  
"Hey, move it!" Killua yelled.  
  
A small laugh was heard. From Lumina. "See the master at work!" She called out. She jumped out of the monster's reach and did a back-flip, a few somersaults and landed on the ground. With her shinobou, she charged up a fireball and aimed it at the monster.   
  
'It's an insect-like monster! Fire should work well!' She assumed.  
  
But the monster dodged and the fire spell burned a tree.  
  
"It worked?" Killua stared at Lumina.  
  
"I JUST MISCALCULATED OKAY!?" Lumina growled at him.  
  
'Whatever...............................but it's fast!' Killua thought. 'Unless she knows something to make it go slow, otherwise.....otherwise, I'll have to eliminate it...' his hands were forming the claw-like stance.  
  
"Hmph, if it's too agile, I'll just try something faster on it!" with that she called on another spell. This time, the sky were clouded with a grey storm and thunder came falling down, striking the monster, burning it into a crisp. "Yeah!" she did a victory pose.  
  
Killua was shock to see it, thought it was rather cool, but he will not admit that to her. She then turned to him.  
  
"Ha! Looks like I'll let you go this time since I defeated a monster! See you crying at the closed door of the hunter exam!" she smirked and walked away happily.  
  
'What an obnoxious girl....' Killua sulked. He turned his own way and using his skateboard, rolled away calling, "You better hurry up OBA-SAN!!!!"  
  
"NANI[5]!!!??" she turned back furiously. But Killua was already out of sight.  
  
"Grrr.......I'll show him! I'll show that! That....that................what's his name?" she suddenly asked. It was then she noticed that the tree she burned, was now spreading to other parts of the woods. "Whoops.................I better run before anyone sees this-" but a villager yelled and everyone caught her. She had to stay back though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Hai-Yes  
2. Oi-Hey  
3. Kisama - Damn  
4. Oba-san=Old woman/Grandma  
5.Nani-What  
  
Win:.......And that's Lumina! The spunky spoiled princess! Sorry if Killua doesn't sound like Killua at all!  
  
Dew: *Nods* For people to pronounce Lumina: 1. Lu-Mi-Na or 2. Lu-Min-Na. Next chapter: Back to Gon-sama and Co., there they meet the rat-foxes, Fenix-sama shows off his cool weapon and Kaworu-sama will perform a summon!  
  
Win & Dew: Join us in the next chapter! Ja ne! 


End file.
